


All Around Me

by AnglePangle123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Idk if that's even a thing, M/M, Minor Handjob, Oh well!, Pining, Suicide, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglePangle123/pseuds/AnglePangle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fiber in his being was on fire. This boy, the boy with bright green eyes, soft curly hair, and hands that could easily wrap him up into his warm embrace, is slowing ending him. He is squeezing his heart and pressing on his chest, cutting off his life slowly. Louis was suffocating, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is larry stylinson story that has angsty feels. I'm sorry. :( I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it...kudos and comments would be nice! Tell me what you think! ALSO I PREVIOUSLY HAD THIS STORY ON TUMBLR. But I don't think it was tagged so no one read it. Enjoy! Also this story is in 3rd person POV. :) And listen to the song 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf. This fic is loosely based off the song.

Louis stepped out of his shoes as he looked into the rushing waters below. The railing of the bridge was cold, hard, unforgiving. He wanted to feel this terribly. He wanted the cold to snap him out of this, to pull his voice of common sense out of the dark crevices of his mind. So it could scream at him ‘No! There is a better way! It doesn’t have to end like this!’ He closed his eyes and tried. He tried to pull his sense out of hiding, so it could show him the better options. There was nothing. He saw no better options. The last time he had felt was three months ago, before Harry loved (Oh, how he loved him.) then left him to swallow his own misery. He closed his eyes. Then he remembered, how alive he felt with him. For the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The touch of Harry was too much. The tall, lanky, boy was able to ignite a fire in Louis that no one else could. Louis felt Harrys’ fingertips brush against him, a cold contrast to Louis’ own warm skin. Harry was close to Louis’ face, and he could feel the warm breath exploding against his cheek. He was fading. Harry pushed him gently on his back against the sheets of the bed and climbed on top of the petite man. 

"Louis." Harry breathed against his neck. "Open your eyes love." Louis could not. He loved, yet feared Harry so much. "Louis. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you." Louis forced his eyelids open and was met with a pair of bright green eyes. "That’s better." Harry murmured, and finally connected his lips with the man under him. Louis felt something burst in him. 

The kiss was intense, and Harry pinned Louis under him as their tongues twisted together in heated passion. Louis lit up completely, Harry was all he could feel. Harry unconnected his mouth from Louis’ plush lips, and pressed his nose against his cheek, slowly inching his way down to his neck. Time was frozen. Harry placed an opened mouthed kiss on his neck and softly nipped at the tan skin. He then placed his big hands under Louis’ shirt, softly caressing his belly as he worked on the love mark. Louis could hardly breathe. 

Harry stopped to pull his own shirt off, his skin littered with fine black ink. Harry looked down at Louis, who was staring at him uncertainly. “You can touch me babe.” Harry whispered. Louis did not hesitate to bring his dainty hands up to trace the tattoos embedded into his lovers skin. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the touch of him on his skin. Louis traced his fingers down to the line of hair that led into Harrys’ pants and stopped his movement at the beginning of his waistband. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Louis began to massage the bulge that was growing in his trousers. 

Louis began to nervously unbutton his lovers trousers and stopped suddenly. Harry let out a groan of frustration. “Tell me you love me.” Louis said brokenly, staring up at Harry. “Before we go further, I need to know…” Louis stopped there as Harry brought his hand down to wipe the tears he didn’t know he had been crying away. “I love you. Always and forever.” Harry whispered. Louis cried a little bit harder, this time out of happiness. He let Harry pull off his shirt and yanks down his trousers and underwear. He was now completely bare to him, in a literal and figurative stance. 

Harry grasped Louis’ seven inch length and started to pump up and down slowly. The caramel haired man beneath him began to keen in pleasure. Harry then leaned over to reach the nightstand, never ceasing his pumping, and grabbed the lube and condom. “Safety first.” Harry said before tearing open the package with his teeth. “You want to put it on babe?” Louis reached a shaky hand out to grabbed the small, silver package. He took out the condom and crawl toward Harry, who was waiting patiently on his knees on the bed. 

Louis grasped the eight and a half inch length and Harry let out a soft sigh. Louis stroked the length some more until the pink head was leaking. Harry gasped and grabbed Louis’ wrist. “Babe, roll on the condom or I won’t last.” Louis wasted no more time and the condom was rolled on and Louis was lying on his stomach, arse in the air, head buried in the crook of his elbow in record time. Harry kneaded the soft flesh in his hands for a moment, before coating his fingers in lube. “This may sting a bit babe.” Louis sucked in a sharp breath, but he was ready. He go through any pain for Harry. Any. Harry slid the first finger past the tight ring of muscle while stroking Louis’ back for comfort. 

Louis was keening in a mix of pain and pleasure as Harry pumped the finger in and out. He had never felt anything like it. Harry added a second finger and started to scissor him gently. Louis was a mess of moans and sighs as Harry found his prostate. The fingers left him and Louis whimpered in protest but soon stopped as he felt something much bigger nudging at his hole. “Get ready.” Harry warned and plunged in to Louis with a loud grunt. Louis almost burst, he finally felt complete. 

Harry was thrusting hard and was brutally pounding into Louis’ prostate. Harry was panting in hard breaths and reached down to pump Louis’ length at a fast pace. Louis felt a bubble gathering in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Louis. Baby. I’m not going to last.” Harry panted out. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and Louis as writhing and panting beneath him. “Louis!” Harry cried and Louis let go. He came all over Harrys’ hand and the spread below his aching length and felt Harry release inside of him. He was lit up, his life was meaningful. The suffocating was gone and was replaced by a warm pleasure. He could feel again.

 

Less than two weeks after that Harry met someone else. He never specified who he was, but he told Louis the bond was gone. He said he didn’t love Louis anymore, and Louis should just leave. So he did. Shocked and heartbroken, he wandered the streets for months, having nowhere else to go. It was over, just like that. It was cruel how long it took to find love, and how fast it could be snatched away from you. He felt a tear slip down his cheek remembering the moments. That was the last time he felt. It was the last time he would ever feel. He stepped on the ledge of the bridge and balanced himself to spread his arms wide. Nothing was worth it anymore. He felt himself dip and the wind rushed past his ears as he felt himself let go. He felt alive. Oh the irony.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


End file.
